Broken Wishes
by whisperasweknowit
Summary: SkyClan draws nearer and nearer to their final destination of a home amongst the other four Clans, unaware that a quiet she-cat could be the bittersweet end to them all. BLAZING DESIRE BOOK 3.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, we (or maybe just me: is anyone readings this?) made it to the last fic in the trilogy. For Narnia!**

**The Allegiances are at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Spottedpaw let out a colossal sigh, watching the cats around her as they seemed to deteriorate into a deeper and deeper depression. There were cats in groups and cats by themselves. Cats wailing and cats sitting in stony silence. Spottedpaw fought to curl her lip as she saw Lionpaw nuzzling Mistpaw, with Puddlepaw and Spiderpaw comforting each other nearby.

_It just isn't fair_, she thought sadly, watching the two couples. _Of course, maybe I should just be happy that my sisters are alive and well._

_Though it's certainly easier to be bitter because of their love._

The tortishell she-cat let out another sigh, searching around with her amber eyes for Ravenstar. She found the powerful black tom with his mate, Tawnythroat, and quickly looked away. She didn't want to see any couples, no matter their age. Taking in a deep breath, she got to her paws. Maybe she could go see Haykit and Birchkit.

Her mother's newest kits were up and cheery as always. The solemn mood bringing down the rest of SkyClan certainly didn't seem to affect the two little ones. Spottedpaw lay down and watched them for a little bit, a bemused smile on her face as her younger sister batted Birchkit on the nose.

"Hey!" the little white tom squeaked, blue eyes light with merriment. Haykit let out a _mrrow_ of laughter in response.

It was soothing for Spottedpaw to watch the pair of little siblings play. The apprentice was soon feeling nostalgic, however, longing for the days when she was carefree and innocent. The days before Mistpaw and Puddlepaw discovered what it was like to be in love. The days before the cloud of sadness settled in above SkyClan. The days before the gorge had been destroyed.

That had really been the heart of it all. Everything that Spottedpaw detested had come after the collapse of the gorge. Mistpaw got together with Lionpaw. Puddlepaw and Spiderpaw became close. The Clan had left their home. Spottedpaw grew farther and farther apart from Puddlepaw as the fluffy gray she-cat grew closer and closer to the black tom with the two different colored eyes. Disaster after disaster struck the Clan, leaving the cats a little more broken each time one hit.

"How are you?" a gentle voice asked, nudging Spottedpaw's shoulder lightly.

Spottedpaw turned to see Sagepatch standing over her, a worried expression set into her face. The apprentice sighed inwardly, wishing her mother could be a little less motherly at times. While Spottedpaw spent many nights lost in thought about the days when she was a kit, she couldn't bear to see her mother worry about her the way she did when she was little. It made her feel helpless and weak. Mistpaw and Puddlepaw certainly didn't need Sagepatch.

"I'm fine," Spottedpaw assured quietly. "Just tired. Sad," she murmured. "Like everyone else."

It was Sagepatch's turn to sigh. "Hon, don't think about what everyone is doing. You need to think about yourself," she urged softly. "Don't be sad if you don't want to be."

_I want to be._

A silent nod of acknowledgement was all the response Spottedpaw gave. Sagepatch watched her daughter with bittersweet eyes, but Spottedpaw didn't stick around for the guilt to sink in.

"Bye Haykit, Birchkit," she mumbled as she stood up and padded away. She heard Sagepatch give another sigh. Spottedpaw shook her head slowly.

_It'll all be easier when she realizes what I already know: I'll be alone for the rest of my life._

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

SkyClan

**Leader:** Ravenstar- Huge black tom with scary dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Spiderpaw**

**Deputy:** Creekstone- Dark golden tom with icy blues

**Medicine Cat:** Thymeheart- Small, cream-colored tom with piercing dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** None

**Warriors:** Willowmist- Small, pretty silver-brown she-cat with soft green eyes

Bristlehaze- Large sandy-colored tom with faint ginger stripes and dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Puddlepaw**

Copperspots- Sleek black she-cat with sandy flecks on her back; ice blue eyes

Tawnythroat- Sandy-colored she-cat with a darker patch of tawny on her throat and chest; green eyes

**Apprentice: Spottedpaw**

Jayspots- Bright silver tom with two splotches of black on his back; dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Lionpaw**

Darkmoon- Off-white-colored tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Mistpaw**

Cloud-dew- Small white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

Meadowleap- Light brown she-cat with a white chest and paws; green eyes

Creamfur- Pure white she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Apprentices:** Puddlepaw- Fluffy gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Mentor: Bristlehaze**

Mistpaw- Skinny black she-cat with green eyes

**Mentor: Darkmoon**

Spottedpaw- Tortishell she-cat with amber eyes

**Mentor: Tawnythroat**

Lionpaw- Fluffy dark golden tom with green eyes

**Mentor: Jayspots**

Spiderpaw- Black tom with one green eye and one blue eye

**Mentor: Ravenstar**

**Queens:** Sagepatch- Small light gray she-cat with black patches on her back and green eyes

**Kits:** Haykit- She-kit with long and soft golden fur, long whiskers, and bright green eyes

Birchkit- Small white tom with dark brown tabby stripes and sweet blue eyes

**Elders:** Smudgenose- Pure white tom with a spot of black on/around his nose; blue eyes

Gingerflight- Ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

ThunderClan

**Leader**: Finchstar- Lithe golden-colored tom with bright green eyes

**Deputy:** Cherrynoon- Small and slight red-brown she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Reeddust- Large dark brown tom with deep green eyes

ShadowClan

**Leader:** Hollowstar- Dark brown, almost black, she-cat with large dark amber eyes

**Deputy:** Poppydrift- Small light brown she-cat with eyes the green color of olives

**Medicine Cat:** Fernfrost- Light brown she-cat with darker stripes; light green eyes

WindClan

**Leader:** Coldstar- Huge blue-gray tom with steely gray eyes

**Deputy:** Morningpine- Light brown she-cat with flecks of white and black across her fur; green eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Breezefall- Frail black tom with icy blue eyes

RiverClan

**Leader:** Lichenstar- Sleek-furred dark gray she-cat with entrancing green eyes

**Deputy:** Logwhisker- Large brown tom with deep brown eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Smokenight- Long-furred black tom with cloudy gray eyes

Cats Outside the Clans

Blue- Gorgeous and powerful blue-gray she-cat with alluring gray eyes

Tyskie- Large golden-brown tom with dark amber eyes

Pika- Tiny golden-yellow she-cat with black-tipped ears and black stripes; nearly black eyes

Spear- Steely gray colored tom with icy blue eyes

Leer- Mysterious black tom with very deep green eyes

Meringue- Fluffy cream-colored she-cat with light amber eyes

**AN: If you're wondering why the other four Clans only have the high positions, it's because I don't think I'll be needing any others. Sorry the deputy/medicine cat names suck, by the way. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay for chapter two not being super late! XD**

The sun was hardly visible behind the looming mountains before any cat made a move to break the hushed air of misery that hung over the cats of SkyClan. The sky was bathed in varied hues of orange and yellow, darkening gradually into a modest dark blue far above the heads of the Clan. The mountains looked brighter, more friendly, in the glowing colors of sunset, almost like it wouldn't be too bad to scale them.

Spottedpaw watched through heavy-lidded eyes as a somber-looking Ravenstar got to his paws. He looked much healthier than he had just a day before when one of his lives was stolen from him by one of his Clanmates. The tom took his time going to the rock from which he had performed the ceremony of a traitor. Spottedpaw could tell that the tom wasn't still feeling the effects of his lost life. He was making a decision. Questioning and re-questioning himself.

After Spottedpaw felt like she had been watching the leader for days, he made it to the rock. The apprentice saw him in slow motion as he bunched his muscles underneath him and sprang up, landing smoothly on the rough surface of the boulder.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath me for a Clan meeting!" Ravenstar called, fetching Spottedpaw from her thoughts and bringing her back to the present. Everything seemed to be moving much too fast as cats lifted their heads from sorrow and sleep, padding over towards their leader and watching him with mixed expressions of relief and worry.

"SkyClan has suffered yet another heavy blow," the large black tom murmured, his voice barely audible to Spottedpaw, who was seated towards the back of the crowd of cats.

Ravenstar's deep blue gaze swept over the Clan. The eyes that were usually smoldering with determination were filled with a slue of emotions. The leader was too easy to read these days. It wouldn't be a good trait when—if—they ever found the other Clans. The tom looked weary and weak, like someone to push around and shape to ones own needs.

Spottedpaw watched as the tom opened his mouth again. "But we cannot give up," he meowed, his voice a little louder. "SkyClan has suffered, yes, but we are stronger because of it."

He paused to allow a ripple of agreement flow through the cats below him. Spottedpaw found herself nodding as well to the words of the leader.

"We set out on a journey. It seems like that was seasons ago, but it wasn't so long. It is not yet leaf-fall. We can hardly think of quitting when we have so recently begun. I'm sure the Clans suffered hardships on their journey, and we must suffer ours in turn.

"But I know they didn't quit," Ravenstar pushed, his voice strengthening with each word he spoke. "And we won't quit either!"

Yowls of approval sprung up around Spottedpaw as cats responded to the words of SkyClan's leader.

"And so we will cross these mountains," the black cat announced, eyes aglow. "We will cross these mountains and we will find the Clans and we will make a home for ourselves where we have always belonged," he finished, his voice softer now but full of fervor. "SkyClan is coming home.

"We'll leave in the morning." On that note, Ravenstar leapt from his perch, landing squarely on the springy grass of the foothills and listening with a look of satisfaction on his face as the cats of SkyClan cheered.

Spottedpaw was happy, but she wasn't in the mood for cheering. She watched Mistpaw with envious eyes as the skinny black she-cat entwined her tail with Lionpaw's and the two headed off to hunt.

"Are you hungry?" Sagepatch asked from behind the apprentice. Spottedpaw turned to see her mother with a fat rabbit dangling from her jaws. The queen set down the prey. "I can't finish it by myself."

"I'm not hungry," Spottedpaw grumbled, a bitter bile filling her stomach and making the rabbit smell repulsive. She wasn't in the mood to be babied by her mother. She was nearly a warrior; she could take care of herself.

"Spottedpa—" Sagepatch murmured. The apprentice didn't hear the end of her own name. She pelted towards a small circle of trees, wishing to be alone.

It wasn't until she was curled up on a patch of moss at the base of a sweet-smelling pine tree with her tail tucked over her nose that she let any of her despair show. She let out a quiet little whimper before closing her eyes and attempting to get some rest.

Only a few beams of sunlight streaked the ground when a gentle-faced Puddlepaw appeared in Spottedpaw's hazy field of vision.

"What?" the tortishell she-cat groaned, rolling over onto her back and staring at the tree branches above with mild interest.

Puddlepaw chuckled, prodding Spottedpaw's flank. "Its time to get going," she purred happily. "I can't wait to get out of here." Spottedpaw watched her sister glance around the clearing, her lip slightly curled.

"Too many bad memories," Spottedpaw nodded, rolling back over and getting to her paws. "Let's go."

Her sister purred, smiling. "It'll be nice to be on the move again," the gray cat commented as the two headed towards the gathering of SkyClan cats.

Spottedpaw nodded. "Walking can take your mind off things. You're focused on the land in front of you rather than the cats," she mumbled, trying her hardest not to sound bitter. Apparently she succeeded, since Puddlepaw didn't sound worried as she mewed a quick, "Yeah." The two were standing among the milling cats, waiting for the direction to leave. Spottedpaw didn't say anything else to Puddlepaw, instead wondering where Spiderpaw was. As soon as the tom with the dual-colored eyes worked his way into her thoughts, he appeared beside Puddlepaw, purring. Spottedpaw tried not to make a choking sound, instead attempting to pretend the two weren't there.

She fixed her gaze on Ravenstar, who liked like he was about to speak.

"Our newest journey begins here," the tom meowed simply. For the first time since they reached the clearing, the cats filed deeper into the foothills, hopping from rock to rock and busying themselves in searching for pawholds. It was oddly quiet, but Spottedpaw didn't mind. She just put all her energy into making it to the top, almost being able to believe that everything was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Spottedpaw was tired, but in a good way. The day had been spent in near silence as cats kept their heads down to keep from slipping. Spottedpaw put all her energy into leaping higher and higher away from the ground as she scaled the nearly bare rocks towards the summit.

SkyClan had gathered at the top of the first peak at twilight, the cats panting but proud as the first mass of rock had been conquered. Half the Clan had been sent out to hunt while the other half stayed back. Spottedpaw was part of the former group.

The tortishell she-cat sniffed the air carefully, hoping she could bring back some prey. The thing about the quiet was that she couldn't stop herself from thinking. She wanted to believe she could throw every ounce of herself into the journey, but it wasn't possible. Her mind kept wandering from the rocks in front of her as she searched for prey. She thought about Puddlepaw and Mistpaw, about Lionpaw and Spiderpaw, and about Sagepatch and Creekstone and Haykit and Birchkit. Spottedpaw felt lonesome despite all the cats who claimed to like and love her. Puddlepaw had Spiderpaw. Mistpaw had Lionpaw. Sagepatch had Creekstone. Though the two weren't mates, Haykit and Birchkit were inseparable.

Spottedpaw had no one.

Cats talked to her and were friendly with her, but no one wanted her the way her parents wanted each other or the way her sisters wanted the two sons of Ravenstar. Spottedpaw could sense the pity that her family members felt for her. She could see it in her mother's eyes each time the two spoke.

A rock slipped from beneath her paw, causing Spottedpaw to slip and fall, ending up looking like she was hugging the mountain. "Focus," she muttered to herself as she stood up, sniffing the air once more. She thought she smelled a mouse not far off. She dropped into a hunting crouch, trying to recall the lessons Tawnythroat had offered as they journeyed.

_There's little cover in rocky areas, so you can't rely on your ability to hide yourself when hunting,_ Tawnythroat had instructed_. Sure, pressing yourself against the rock is a good idea because you might be able to pass for a piece of the landscape, but it won't be enough. You have to play defensive. Step as lightly as possible and don't let your fur sweep the rocks; the less noise you make, the better off you'll be. You have to be downwind of your prey or you'll never catch anything._

Spottedpaw remembered her mentor pausing, both so she could catch her breath and so the information could have a chance to sink in to the apprentice's memory.

_Now you have two options_, the she-cat had continued. _You can rush at your prey as fast as you can or you can creep up slowly and try your luck that way. Both have their ups and downs, though I'd suggest the former for prey like birds and rabbits and the latter for slower animals like mice and voles. You also need to take in the weather and the specific surroundings. For instance, if there were lots of loose pebbles it would be advisable to dash for it or else you could send down a shower while you were still a good fox-length away and scare off your prey. If it were raining you'd want to take it slow; it's harder to see and you never know if you're about to pelt off of a cliff._

"The weather is agreeable," Spottedpaw murmured as softly as she could. "And the rocks are fairly hard-packed. Which means…I have to choose," she decided as the mouse came into view. With a deep breath, the apprentice ran at the prey. The mouse didn't look up until Spottedpaw was directly about it, shooting down with claws unsheathed. The she-cat caught the rodent easily in her claws. She could tell that the creatures here weren't used to being hunted. She swiftly killed the animal and thanked StarClan for its life.

"Hey!" a voice called from a ways off. Spottedpaw looked up to see Creamfur bounding towards her. "Can you tell me where the Clan is?" the warrior asked anxiously. "I tumbled into some strong-smelling plants and I can't scent a thing. This bird doesn't help," she babbled, holding up her catch.

Not being able to decide whether she should laugh or sigh, Spottedpaw did neither, instead merely nodding and leading the ditzy warrior back to the rest of SkyClan. Spottedpaw set her mouse down on the sizable pile of prey, looking around to see if the queens, elders, and kits had food. She saw them all eating, so the apprentice selected a shrew from the pile and padded over to the fringe of the group. She seemed to be ending up an outsider a lot these days.

"Cats of SkyClan!" Ravenstar called, causing Spottedpaw to look up from her meal. "Yesterday I spoke of our Clan becoming stronger because of the hardships we face. Today marks a day where we grow stronger."

Spottedpaw looked around, glad to see that she wasn't the only cat who looked thoroughly confused. She fixed her gaze back on Ravenstar, waiting for him to elaborate on his words.

"Puddlepaw, Mistpaw, Spottedpaw, step forward," the large black tom requested, eyes alight with cheer.

There was no time for Spottedpaw to be shocked. She scrambled ungracefully to her feet, joining her sisters at the front of the crowd of cats. She held her head as high as she dared, forcing her limbs not to tremble as she looked up at Ravenstar.

"I, Ravenstar of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Ravenstar paused. "It is untraditional for me to say this, but I daresay it must be said. These apprentices were made such just before our old home was destroyed. They have endured much more loss than they could have imagined when they were in the nursery. We must hope that in naming them warriors, our new home might be formed."

A long pause followed these words as the Clan drank them in. Though they stayed quiet, and though Spottedpaw couldn't see them, she knew that they agreed. They wanted the hardships of SkyClan to be over. They needed something, anything that they could hold onto. They just wanted a home.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ravenstar finally continued.

"I do," Spottedpaw meowed with conviction, perfectly in unison with Puddlepaw and Mistpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Puddlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Puddlefrost. StarClan honors your kindness and curiosity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

The leader rested his muzzle on Puddlefrost's head before the gray she-cat stepped away and let him continue the ceremony.

"Mistpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mistsong. StarClan honors your devotion and heart, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan," Ravenstar meowed, resting his muzzle on the she-cat's head and allowing her to lick his shoulder in respect.

"And finally, Spottedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Spottedflight. StarClan honors your independence and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

The next few moments passed in a blur as Spottedflight followed the traditional procedure. She hardly heard the Clan call out the three new warrior names. She was only half-paying attention as Ravenstar announced that she would sit vigil with her sisters tonight. She couldn't stop thinking about what the leader had said.

_Independence_.

Spottedflight wanted to tear out his throat for that. She wanted to curl up in a ball and feel sorry for herself. She wanted to run away and never return.

_Independence._

It was just a word. She couldn't let it break her. But it hurt. Spottedflight was alone. Everybody knew that she was alone. She was utterly alone, and no one seemed to realize how much it hurt. No one seemed to realize that she had to live every day watching her sisters be in love with toms who loved them back.

_Independence, independence, independence._

She repeated the word over and over in her head as she watched Puddlefrost nuzzle Spiderpaw. The gray she-cat couldn't speak now that the sky was dark, but Spottedflight could see that the two didn't need words to communicate.

_Independence._

Her eyes moved subconsciously to see Lionpaw lick Mistsong's cheek in congratulations. Mistsong purred, returning the action with a grin of sheer joy.

_Independence._

Spottedflight looked up to the sky, imagining herself as the lonely star that twinkled by itself in the expanse of dark blue.

_Independence._


	4. Chapter 4

Spottedflight passed the night trying her hardest to forget. To forget everything about the day before except that her name was now Spottedflight. Everything else was irrelevant. She didn't want to keep the memories of her warrior ceremony. It hadn't even come close to the fantasies she had dreamed up as a kit. The entire thing had been a disappointment to her, and she didn't want to have it hanging on her conscience for the rest of her life.

Ravenstar rose early in the morning. Spottedflight gave him a stiff, polite nod as they made eye contact. The large tom padded over to her. His eyes showed that he was cheerful, but Spottedflight could hardly match his mood.

"Your vigil is over," he told her as well as Puddlefrost and Mistsong. Spottedflight watched her sisters stretch in relief, the two looking sleepy yet excited and satisfied. The tortishell she-cat longed to share their feelings, but her limbs felt heavy and her heart felt empty.

Her amber eyes watched as Ravenstar padded away, beginning to rouse his Clanmates. Spottedflight knew that they would be leaving soon. She got to her paws and stretched, closing her eyes and yawning. She straightened up and opened up her eyes with a slight reluctance, blinking at the early morning light.

Now that it was light, it was rather nice to be on the top of the rocky peak. Spottedflight could see so far in every direction. She felt like a leader. Not just of her Clan, but of the world. The land that stretched all around her felt like her kingdom. She felt powerful on top of the mountain.

But still alone.

The feeling of being a ruler was much less extravagant that Spottedflight had imagined. She stood on the summit by herself, feeling like the world was hers. But the world was nothing without someone to share it with.

"Don't think about it," Spottedflight commanded herself, shaking her head vigorously, as if she could shake the thoughts from her head. She turned to see the last of SkyClan bounding down the slope. She had missed Ravenstar's announcement, but she knew that they were on the move. With a deep breath, she pelted after the rest of the Clan. She was pleased to find that this side of the mountain was more of an easy slope. The other side had been a fairly steep cliff, but this one meandered along and was much easier to climb.

The sun was not far above the horizon when the cats reached the base of the mountain. It was astonishing that they had made it down the mountain in a fraction of the time it had taken them to scale it. Now a vast forest lay before SkyClan. Spottedflight knew that on the far side of the woods there lay another mountain that the Clan would have to climb. But Ravenstar had been right: they had to cross far fewer mountains on this route than if they had gone another way.

Cats had mainly been traveling in a pack with the rest of the Clan, not talking and just getting themselves down the mountain. Now they separated into smaller groups, not being afraid to stray a little ways from the rest of the cats. As long as they traveled straight through the forest, everyone would end up in the same place.

"Spottedflight!" a cat called. The warrior turned to see Puddlefrost waving her tail for Spottedflight to come over. Behind her stood Mistsong, Lionpaw, and Spiderpaw. "Come with us!"

After a few moments of deliberation, Spottedflight decided that it would be best if she went with her siblings and the two toms. Maybe she'd still feel alone, but at least no one would have a reason to hate her. That was what seemed to count. Spottedflight padded over to the group of four cats. Puddlefrost smiled at her. "Let's go!" she mewed happily, taking off into the forest. They all followed, streaking through the trees.

Mistsong let out a trill of a laugh. She was racing Lionpaw. The two were both grinning. Spottedflight tried to smile. It was pointless to be bitter or solitary. She could only try to enjoy what she had and hope better things would come. But it wasn't easy. Spottedflight couldn't smile without it feeling forced.

She gasped as a force collided into her side, causing her to tumble over her paws and crash into the ferns. She attempted to wriggle to her feet, but a paw on her back wouldn't allow her to stand. A pair of different-colored eyes appeared in front of her, a bright smile staring her in the face.

"Spiderpaw!" she yelped. "What was that for?" She scrambled to her paws, not sure if she was furious of exhilarated.

"You looked sad," the tom shrugged. "And it wouldn't be fair to leave you out of the fun."

"That's sweet," Spottedflight murmured, wishing he wasn't in love with Puddlefrost. It must be nice to have such a considerate tom be fawning over you…

"Want to race?" a new voice challenged. Puddlefrost jumped out from the bushes, startling Spottedflight. The she-cat quickly regained her senses. "You bet," Spottedflight meowed, taking off into the trees before the other two could say anything. She heard them shout behind her in surprise, quickly followed by the sound of their paws thrumming along after her.

"Don't make me tackle you again!" Spiderpaw threatened in jest, his voice coming from directly behind Spottedflight. The warrior sped up. She didn't know where they were racing to, but she wasn't going to lose. "You won't have to!" she cried breathlessly, pushing herself harder and harder. "I'll—"

She broke off as a stream came into view. She skidded to a halt, stopping directly at the bank. Spiderpaw and Puddlefrost crashed into her from behind, sending all three of them splashing into the shallow bed of water.

Before anyone could get out, Spottedflight sent a huge wave towards Puddlefrost. The gray warrior squeaked in alarm, splashing back. Spiderpaw jumped high into the air, hitting the water between the two sisters and soaking them both. The three cats looked at each other before they broke down into a fit of giggles, dragging themselves out of the water despite their shaking sides. Mistsong and Lionpaw appeared before them, bemused smiles on their lips.

"Washing up?" Lionpaw teased his brother, poking him in the side with a tail. Spiderpaw laughed, lightly ramming his sibling in the shoulder. Spottedflight smiled at the two. Her heart felt less empty. It wasn't full, but her limbs no longer felt heavy. She felt carefree and light, like everything would be perfectly okay.

Her smile faded too quickly, her eyes growing sad as Lionpaw and Mistsong twisted their tails together, purring. Puddlefrost tackled Spiderpaw, the two sporting huge smiles as they looked in each other's eyes. Spottedflight curled her lip in disgust, pelting off into the forest in a sudden flash of anger.

How could they do this? How could they be so inconsiderate? How could they so quickly forget her and pretend like she didn't exist?

These thoughts boiled in Spottedflight's brain as she ran, adrenaline coursing through her veins and urging her faster and faster.

Was she really so easily forgotten? Had she spent so much time resenting her sisters that they hardly remembered her name? Had they forgotten the fact that she had no one who loved her? That she was alone?

The sun was sinking in the sky. Spottedflight couldn't hear any other cats, but her paws were making so much noise that she wasn't surprised. She hoped she would reach the end of the forest tonight with the rest of SkyClan so that she wouldn't have to spend the night alone.

At least not alone in the physical sense.

Spottedflight began to slow down, her anger fading into sadness. She could see clear spots through the trees, though, and she forced herself to keep moving. She stumbled out into the open just as Ravenstar summoned the Clan with the age-old call.

"I am pleased to announce that I have yet another ceremony to perform," the leader declared. The Clan cheered, but Spottedflight stayed quiet. Her anger and sadness were brewing inside of her, stirring up wicked thoughts.

"We are gathered here to give a Clan kit their apprentice name," Ravenstar meowed brightly. "Copperspots, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Haypaw. Copperspots, you have shown yourself to be a kind and strategic warrior. Do all that you can to pass on all you know down to Haypaw."

Despite her anger, Spottedflight let out a cheer for her sister. It wasn't long, though, and she was soon silent and waiting for Ravenstar to continue. She was shocked to see Thymeheart take Ravenstar's place. Could it be?

"It is time for me to take on an apprentice," the medicine cat announced. "Your next medicine cat will be Birchpaw."

Ravenstar opened his mouth to speak again. "Birchpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Thymeheart?"

Birchpaw nodded happily. "I do!"

"Then at the half moon you must travel to…" Ravenstar broke off. "To wherever the Clans meet with StarClan to be accepted by our ancestors before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all of SkyClan will go with you."

Ignoring the awkward wording, the Clan cheered for Birchpaw. Spottedflight let out a happy cry, but it was short lived.

It was just too hard to be happy.

**AN: I would appreciate some feedback on my writing. Don't be shy to leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Spottedflight awoke the next morning to find the air thick and heavy with fog. The looming mountains before her only added to the dreary darkness. The warrior sighed. Maybe Ravenstar would delay the travelling due to the weather. With a relaxed yawn, Spottedflight curled up and closed her eyes, snuggling a bit deeper into the hollow at the base of the oak tree as she prepared to be taken by sleep.

Moments later, she heard Ravenstar's voice through the fog. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here for a Clan meeting!"

Padding out of the trees and into the clearing, Spottedflight was dismayed to discover that the fog was much less dense out in the open. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the weak sunlight, immediately noticing Puddlefrost watching her with a gaze of both sorrow and anger. _What's her problem_? Spottedflight thought angrily, the fur along the back of her neck rising slightly as Spiderpaw took his regular place beside her sister.

"Despite the fog," Ravenstar meowed, breaking Spottedflight's train of thought, "We will continue over this next mountain today. Thymeheart believes that the other Clans reside on the opposite side."

Spottedflight gave an irritated scowl as the cats around her cheered. Her heart lifted a little at the thought of the journey being over, but she quickly shoved it back down with her perpetual misery.

The weather wasn't helping.

With tremendous effort, Spottedflight stood and stretched her heavy limbs, padding towards the mountain with a pit of spite forming in her stomach. Despite growing up among the rocks, Spottedflight had grown to detest them since SkyClan had left the gorge. The gorge where she had been born had been friendly; the rocks were well worn with time and the thousands of pawsteps that had traversed them. These rocks were harsh and unforgiving, with few paths upwards and too many sharp edges. Even the color was sad compared to the warm red of the gorge.

But the gorge wasn't her home anymore. It was full of fallen rocks and painful memories. SkyClan had had no choice but to leave. Swallowing her sorrow, Spottedflight focused on the rocks. She could see only a few fox-lengths in front of her, which was unnerving. She bunched her travel-tough muscles beneath her and sprang upwards, scrambling slightly to get a grip on the next pawhold. She pushed through a wedge in the rocks and found herself on a comfortable trail. Several cats were already on it, padding with ease across the rocks. Spottedflight allowed herself to relax a little, releasing the tension in her limbs and breathing a bit more deeply.

At the end of the trail, Spottedflight found herself facing another nearly vertical path upwards. She contracted herself into a tight ball before flinging herself upwards towards a small platform sticking out of the face of the rocks. She landed easily enough on it, pausing to take a quick breath before leaping up to the next "step." She continued this process until she found herself facing another trail. However, the line of SkyClan cats wasn't moving. She gently prodded the cat in front of her with her tail, who turned to look at her.

"What?" Jayspots questioned. He sounded angry, his lower lip twitching slightly and his ears flattened to a degree.

"I was wondering what the hold up is," Spottedflight mewed defensively.

"There's a gap up ahead, as I understand," Jayspots answered shortly.

A gap. A jump. Spottedflight shook away the worry that formed in her stomach and put on a game face. She moved a few pawsteps forward as a space formed between her and Jayspots. She pictured the jump in her head as the line slowly moved forward. With the fog, Spottedflight still couldn't see the gap itself. Would it be easy, or would it be a looming stretch of darkness? Would she slip? Fall? Die? Spottedflight trembled slightly. She tried to envision herself leaping the gap with precision and excellence to the amaze of all her Clan mates as she inched towards the break. She pictured this over and over again, removing herself from reality and focusing only on this.

She hardly processed the scream.

Snapping her head up, Spottedflight saw Gingerflight scrabbling vainly at the rocks on the opposite side of the misty gap. Creekstone darted back to help her, craning his neck to try and grab her scruff. Gingerflight let out a terrified yelp as the rocks beneath her paws shifted and crumbled, sending her down into the yawning gorge below.

Creekstone hopped back in shock, his eyes stretched wide open. The cats of SkyClan slowed to a halt as one, all their eyes focused on the spot where Gingerflight had fallen to her death. It was silent for a pawful of moments as the Clan took in the scene.

Smudgenose broke the trance with a loud wail. Gingerflight had been not only his one denmate in the elders' den, but his mate since the two had been made warriors long, long ago. They had gone through everything together. Their ceremonies, their training, their kits…

Maybe it was better not to fall in love.

Forcing the thoughts of love and relationships out of her head, Spottedflight focused on the fact that it was nearly her turn to leap the gap. Thankfully, Smudgenose had already crossed when Gingerflight had fallen, or the situation would have been much worse.

Two cats in front. One cat in front. No one.

Swallowing hard, Spottedflight faced the break in the trail. It wasn't fantastically vast, but it wasn't exactly small, either. She breathed deeply, crouching and springing with all her might towards the other side. To her relief, all four paws landed safely on the rocks. The warrior padded forward, feeling twice as empty as she had before. Gingerflight was gone. It was then that it sank it. Gingerflight and Smudgenose were Sagepatch's parents. Gingerflight was Spottedflight's grandmother.

The journey only grew harder the closer that they came to the end. Cedarpaw, Icedew, Weaselstep, Beetlepaw, Fawnstep, Smokestripe, Aspenfrost, Gingerflight…Too many cats were lost before they made it to the new home of SkyClan. It wasn't fair. Everyone should have been able to make it there. Together. As one. That was what a Clan truly was. But SkyClan had lost so many cats in so little time. They weren't whole. They weren't one. Were they still a Clan? Or just a mishmash of cats with a common goal?

Sighing, Spottedflight took a few moments to realize that she was traveling down now. The looked up to see the sun sinking behind a beautiful lake surrounded by forest on three sides and a sandy moor on the fourth. She sped up a tad, her despair detaching itself just enough to let the hope of a new home seep into her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaping down the steep mountainside, Spottedflight felt more free than she could ever remember feeling. Her paws easily descended the face of the rock, a wind of momentum sweeping through her tortishell fur. She heard the cheers of the cats around her as they realized the likelihood that the lake was where the other four Clans resided. The warrior let out a happy cry of her own, the despair of Gingerflight's death long forgotten in the excitement of the moment.

It's too bad the moment couldn't last.

Puddlefrost appeared beside Spottedflight, matching her sister's pace as the two galloped down the mountain. "You okay?" she asked, slightly breathless.

Spottedflight's heart immediately hardened as she quickened her pace and assumed her lonely air of independence. "Fine," she meowed coolly. Her sister didn't need to pity her. She could go live her happy life with Spiderpaw. Her pity couldn't help Spottedflight. It was a waste of time for the two of them.

"Are you sure?" Puddlefrost persisted, quickening her pace to match Spottedflight's once again. The scenery was racing past them, no more than a blur of gray rocks on all sides, dotted with streaks of fur and a few flashes of green. "You seemed angry yesterday."

Skidding to a halt, Spottedflight let out an irritated hiss. She watched as Puddlefrost slowed to a stop herself and turned to face Spottedflight with an innocent, "What?"

"What?" Spottedflight questioned loudly. "_What?_" she repeated, giving a rude chuckle. "What, she asks. She doesn't realize what she's done. That I don't want her pity. That she can go have happy-kitty-fun-time with Spiderpaw or whatever and not worry about me. I've already come to terms with the fact that I'll be alone until I die. I don't see why she can't."

Puddlefrost watched Spottedflight with big eyes as the tortishell warrior finished her soliloquy. "Are you sure you'll alright?" she asked with a timid voice. "You seem—"

"Mad?" Spottedflight interjected with a smirk. "Lovely," she mewed. Flashing Puddlefrost an out-of-character grin, she padded off, gradually picking up speed as she neared the bottom of the mountain.

_I'm going to regret that_, Spottedflight admitted to herself in the back of her mind.

Head down, Spottedflight padded across a sleepy meadow dotted with stout trees. The soft grass brushed against her, reaching up to her shoulders. The sun was past its peak in the sky though still far from its setting point. The meadow was bathed in afternoon light. It looked increasingly more like an attractive place for a nap. Spottedflight blinked her heavy eyelids, tired from the run down the mountain behind her and the stress that had accompanied it. Puddlefrost kept casting sidelong glances in her direction, which only further stewed Spottedflight.

_Stay calm, stay calm_, Spottedflight warned herself. She had already messed things up enough for one day. Now all she wanted to do was focus on getting her paws to move her towards the Clans. The meadow began to gradually slope uphill. The trees began to thicken slightly. The top of the hill looked much more like a forest than the gentle valley between the mountains and whatever lay beyond the hill SkyClan now faced.

Spottedflight watched as Lionpaw broke into a run. "We're nearly there, guys!" he cried in excitement. Mistsong followed after him, racing him up the hill. Most of the Clan joined in, tearing through the grass and weaving through the trees in a sudden burst of adrenaline and exhilaration. Spottedflight stayed deliberately behind, watching the happy cats with a sullen gaze.

"Don't be so down," she heard a voice chide her from behind. She whirled around, holding her tongue until she could figure out which cat had spoken.

Smudgenose.

Lacking the heartlessness to snap at the sweet old tom, Spottedflight gave him a rare smile. She truly felt bad for him. He who had lost his mate, his friend, the cat who balanced out his flaws with her own. The Clan was sad for the loss of Gingerflight, but no one was more devastated than Smudgenose. SkyClan had lost so many cats along the way that the pain was dull for many. But not for Smudgenose. His pain was fresh, pungent, and draining.

"I'll try," Spottedflight told the elder quietly. She didn't want to leave her problems behind her. They kept her feeling real. She felt that if she let them go she wouldn't be a real cat anymore. But her problems were completely petty compared to the loss Smudgenose was facing. So Spottedflight didn't have a mate. That wasn't as bad as falling in love, raising a family, being together for moons upon moons, only for the one you love to die.

"You've got plenty of time left in you," Smudgenose told her promisingly.

_How can you say that when my brother died after hardly being made an apprentice_? Spottedflight thought wildly. She didn't think about Beetlepaw very much anymore, and she hated herself for it. The tom was fading from her memory with all the other excitement that forced its way into her life. "I do hope so," she mewed to Smudgenose, trying to keep her tone light.

Smudgenose smiled. "That's good," he purred. "Now, we'd better get moving. Our Clan is barely in sight," he pointed out with a grin. That was more like Smudgenose. Spottedflight knew he was mourning Gingerflight inside, but she admired that he didn't show it to others. She had a thing or two to learn from the ditzy elder.

Picking up speed, Spottedflight loped up the hill alongside Smudgenose. She admired his dexterity despite his age. The two laced through the trees, following the scent of their Clanmates. Spottedflight hardly noticed as they padded out of the forest and out onto the summit of the hill. She was wrapped in her thoughts. She only left her head to stand in reality as she heard Ravenstar speaking.

"Creekstone says he can smell the Clans up ahead," Ravenstar announced proudly.

Spottedflight listened politely, more engrossed in the scenery than in Ravenstar's words. The hill sloped down again a few fox-lengths after the forest ended. It looked much like the valley after the mountains had, with long grasses, wildflowers, and grassland trees. Beyond it there was a twoleg fence and building. Tall creatures with four legs galloped along within the fences, muscles rippling beneath tough brown or white or black hides. Beyond the creatures there appeared to be a marsh laced with rivers. On one side it faded into dense and dark forestland while on the other it tapered out into a dry moor dotted with heather and rocks. Between the dark forest and the rolling moor there lay a sunny forest. And in the center was the sparkling lake. The blue water waved and rippled, reflecting the light and completing the beautiful scene. Close to the marsh there was a forested island, with what looked like a thin bridge connecting it to the land.

"We'll spend the rest of the day hunting and resting," Ravenstar finished. Spottedflight had missed most of his speech. "Tomorrow a patrol will be sent to speak with the other Clans."

Ignoring the grumbling in her stomach, Spottedflight lay in the grass with a content sigh. Maybe the other Clans wouldn't be so bad. Maybe the new home of SkyClan would actually be enjoyable.

Or maybe she was simply too tired to care where she slept.

**A.N. I changed the path of the journey slightly and added a bit of territory beyond the Horseplace to give SkyClan some useful and nearby territory. My apologies for the slight un-canon-ness.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hoping to finish up this darling little fiction in the near future~**

Spottedflight lay beneath a squat grassland tree, lazily grooming her tortishell fur. Her amber eyes were emotionless. She was neither upset nor glad about the fight she and Puddlefrost had gotten into the previous day. The sunny meadow had lulled her problems away, the wildflowers catching her worries and turning them into pastel colors she could enjoy.

Ravenstar had sent out a patrol at the crack of dawn to make peaceful contact with the other Clans. He had gone himself, determined to put his best paw forward and extend a friendly greeting to the cats SkyClan would be living alongside. He had left Creekstone behind to keep the Clan subdued and to make sure SkyClan wasn't attacked, instead taking Thymeheart, Bristlehaze, Tawnythroat, and Jayspots with him. A few cats were worried that he was showing off and that he would intimidate the Clans with the three powerful warriors he had chosen, but the large black tom had waved his tail and left.

The warrior had nearly dozed off, her amber eyes closed, when she was roused by the voice of a tom. She lifted her head lazily, her eyes focusing in on a small black tom with one green eye and one blue. "Spiderpaw," she greeted in a monotone, no more happy to see him than she would have been to see Puddlefrost.

He kneaded the ground nervously with one paw for a few moments, knocking the tall grasses aside. Finally, he opened his mouth. "Puddlefrost is really sorry," he said quickly, as though worried he would be cuffed upside the head if he said the sentence slowly.

Eyes dark, Spottedflight watched him, a cold smirk on her lips. "She's _sorry_? Oh, well, then, let's throw a banquet and make her queen!"

Spiderpaw gave the she-cat a confused look. "I—"

"Don't understand?" Spottedflight interrupted. "I shouldn't be surprised."

Hurt etched on his face, the tom turned away. "I'll...I'll just tell her I couldn't find you...Or something…," he mumbled. Spottedflight said nothing to this, instead watching as Spiderpaw, his tail hanging low, padded off through the grass. The stalks were so tall that even a large cat like Ravenstar was hard to spot over them: Spiderpaw was hidden from view in a few moments.

Very suddenly, Spottedflight leapt to her paws. She followed Spiderpaw's scent through the perfumed wildflowers. Though she was hardly larger than the tom she was tailing, she kept her head low as though she were stalking a large oddly colored rabbit. She poked her head through the grasses in front of her and drew back swiftly. A stretch of inexplicably shorter grass lay through the gap, dotted with bushes, a couple short trees, and boulders. Spiderpaw and Puddlefrost were lying in the shade of a massive juniper bush wedged directly in front of two large rocks.

"I just d-don't understand!" Puddlefrost was wailing. Spottedflight peered through a thinner patch of the longer grass to see her sister bury her nose in the black pelt of her mate. Spiderpaw licked her head reassuringly, his eyes compassionate. "Why d-does she h-hate me?"

"Spottedflight doesn't hate you," Spiderpaw mewed, pulling away gently to give her a tentative smile.

Backing farther away, Spottedflight drew in a sharp breath. A wave of her old persona washed over her and suddenly the remorse was overpowering. _I did that to her!_ Spottedflight thought wildly. But before she could burst through the soft green stems and apologize, her new, darker emotions took control. _Brat deserved it, I reckon,_ a voice crooned in her head. _Flaunting her happiness around you. She, Mistsong, and their stupid mates should expect nothing less from you than dislike._

The words were convincing, entrancing. Spottedflight turned tail on the touching scene and left, seeking solitude. Before she could find another nice place to snooze, however, she was nearly knocked over by a pile of golden and black fur.

"Sorry, Spottedflight!" a voice squealed. The tortishell warrior turned to see Mistsong and Lionpaw picking themselves up and shaking the scraps of dirt from their fur. "Didn't see you there," Mistsong added.

"No one every sees me," Spottedflight pointed out darkly.

Mistsong gave her a curious look. "Alright, O-Great-And-Mighty-Grouch. See you around," she hummed. She gave Lionpaw a suggestive smirk and the two bounded off, leaving Spottedflight seething with more rage than she thought possible.

Spottedflight was rooted to the spot where she stood for a moment. Her ears twitched angrily, but it seemed to be the only movement she could make. She unsheathed her claws; their sharpened points slipped easily into the earth. She stayed stationary for a few moments longer before tearing out large clumps of earth that caught under her honed nails. Her claws slid back into her paws and she let loose an angry snarl.

Without thinking where she was going, Spottedflight took off through the grasses, slashing aside plants with excessive cruelty. She leapt forcefully over rocks in her way rather than going around them, left deep scratches in trees that forced her to step aside. She was caught entirely off guard when her nose bumped into a smooth foreign surface. She jumped back in alarm, baring her fangs and letting loose her dirty claws. She noticed quickly that it was merely a fence she had been about to attack. Slightly embarrassed, she took a moment to recuperate before proceeding.

Scenting the air, Spottedflight noted that Ravenstar had been through here with his patrol. Underneath the scents of SkyClan, however, lay the scents of cats she could not identify and the slender brown creatures that cantered beyond the fence. She decided these cats could not be the Clans, because they appeared to be coming mainly from a beat-up red building not many fox-lengths from where the warrior stood.

Perhaps it was anger at her siblings that made her make her next decision. It may have been anger at herself, or possibly just pure anger brewing in her insides. With a final haughty sniff, Spottedflight slipped under the fence and trotted off towards the barn, ready to meet some cats who had more substance than a rotting pile of foxdung.


	8. Chapter 8

**If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed.** Download the original attachment

Ravenstar padded back towards the congregation of SkyClan cats at twilight, his head held high and proud. He leapt easily into a tree whose leaves glowed red with the going light. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here for a Clan meeting."

The massive black tom watched as the cats of his Clan made their way towards him. Some faces looked eager for the news he brought while others carried traces of fear and anxiety. He gave them a reassuring smile, feeling more confident than he had in moons; possibly even more confident than he had felt since after his leader ceremony, when cats had scorned his leadership as SkyClan began to fall apart.

But now they were strong.

"Cats of SkyClan, I bring excellent news," he meowed. "I took the patrol towards the moors, where we quickly ran into a cat. Though first hostile, he agreed to bring us to his leader. The warrior appeared skeptical that we were truly a Clan, and his leader was much the same. A blue-gray tom larger than myself introduced himself as Coldstar of WindClan. After a lengthy explanation of SkyClan's recent endeavors and what we wished to do, he suggested checking with the other leaders. Though partially reluctant, he said he supported our site for our new home.

"He sent us on our way with his deputy, Morningpine. She brought us to what she said was WindClan's border with ThunderClan. We continued on our own until we ran into a mentor and apprentice from ThunderClan, who brought us to their leader without question. This leader—a golden tom by the name of Finchstar—readily accepted our story and welcomed us to the lake. His deputy, Cherrynoon, took us to ShadowClan.

"She warned us that ShadowClan were known to be coldhearted and would be difficult to persuade. We crossed this border apprehensively, meeting a very hostile patrol of warriors who very grudgingly took us to their camp. ShadowClan is led by a nearly black she-cat who goes by Hollowstar. Mistrust glinted in her amber eyes through our entire story, and she refused to make a decision until the leader of RiverClan had spoken with us. Obviously if she was outnumbered three-to-one, she would assent. However, if RiverClan did not want us, she could evenly divide the lake into a section that was for us and a section that was against us.

"Poppydrift, deputy of ShadowClan, brought us with much complaint to their border with RiverClan. Just past the border, we ran into a patrol with Lichenstar herself amongst it. After consulting her deputy and medicine cat, Logwhisker and Smokenight, she agreed that we should stay. We traveled back to Hollowstar, who was now ready to accept us."

Ravenstar paused, allowing the news that SkyClan was staying to sink in. After a moment, he continued.

"The borders I had discussed with Creekstone were mentioned in the tales I had told each of the leaders, so there is no question of where our territory is. Those who were on the patrol with me will be leading border patrols for a while so that the cats of SkyClan will know where they may and may not go.

"At the full moon, I will select cats to come with me to a Gathering with the other Clans on an island in the lake, as is custom here. At the half moon, Thymeheart and Birchpaw will go to Moonpool to meet with the other medicine cats and with StarClan. Smokenight agreed to escort you there so you know where to go in the future."

Ravenstar could sense impatience in his crowd. They wanted to start patrolling, start hunting, start working on their new camp. He sat in his tree, glancing around with his dark blue eyes, willing them to fall silent. He surveyed the clearing he was in as he did this. The grass was shorter than it was everywhere else, and it was dotted with bushes, boulders, and trees.

"Unless we find a better location," the leader continued, "this clearing where we now sit will be our camp. I leave it to Creekstone to decide where each den will be, and to oversee the building of these dens.

"Also, I have a ceremony to perform. Lionpaw and Spiderpaw, please step forward."

He watched as the cats parted to allow first a dark golden tom with green eyes to get through, then his smaller black brother who had one blue eye and one green. The excitement was very clear on their faces. Ravenstar gave his grand-kits a warm smile which they returned eagerly. Out of curiosity, his eyes strayed to the mates of these two toms. Puddlefrost's eyes were shining as she watched Spiderpaw. Mistsong wore a vibrant yellow flower tucked behind her ear, and was beaming similarly at Lionpaw.

"I, Ravenstar of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Lionpaw, Spiderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Spiderpaw and Lionpaw both gave excited nods. "I do," they meowed in exuberant unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lionpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lionfang. StarClan honors your endurance and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan.

"Spiderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Spidersun. StarClan honors your heart and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan.

"You will sit vigil until dawn."

The tom jumped down from his perch, watching as Puddlefrost and Mistsong dashed up to the new warriors. Puddlefrost nuzzled Spidersun happily. The tom kept his mouth shut so as to not break his vigil, but he gave his mate a wide smile. Lionfang stood haughty and regal as Mistsong fawned over him. He gave her a smile similar to Spidersun's.

Puddlefrost and Mistsong retreated after a while as other cats began to look for places to rest. Puddlefrost beckoned the black she-cat over to her, her blue eyes looking anxious. "Have you seen Spottedflight?" the pale gray she-cat asked Mistsong in a hushed, urgent tone. The black she-cat shook her head.

"Not since Lionfang and I crashed into her earlier. Don't worry about her; Spottedflight can take care of herself."

"Mistsong!" Puddlefrost scolded. "We're in strange territory! She could get herself killed!"

"I'm sure she hasn't," Mistsong replied coolly. "Don't go blabbing about this to other cats. If she isn't back by sunhigh tomorrow, we'll worry."

The gray she-cat nodded, her face etched with concern. Sunhigh could not come soon enough.

**AN: Sorry that this chapter was mostly dialogue. .^^'**


	9. Chapter 9

The sky was a dusky blue color. A few tentative beams of brighter hues peaked cautiously over the horizon like a mouse peeking out of its burrow to see if the predator had passed. Silhouetted against the lake, still twinkling with the straggling stars, stood a small warrior. Visible for a moment, the cat quickly began to descend the dwarfish hill, the lake vanishing from sight to be replaced by gently swaying grasses and flowers.

Muscles tense and tortishell fur slightly mussed, Spottedflight followed the scent of SkyClan. She noted it was leading towards the clearing where she had eavesdropped on Spiderpaw and Puddlefrost the previous day. The she-cat jumped with shock as she heard a voice coming towards her. She dived to the side and crouched, listening.

"Come along, keep up!" a gruff voice commanded impatiently. The broad sandy shoulders of Bristlehaze appeared, his head twisted around to look at the cats behind him. He faced his dark blue eyes forward and headed back the way Spottedflight had come, a few sets of paws pursuing him.

Spottedflight held her breath as Willowmist, Darkmoon, and a very disgruntled-looking Mistsong passed by her hiding place amongst the waving flora. She deduced that the borders had been settled with the other leaders; it was about time for a dawn patrol, and Bristlehaze had accompanied Ravenstar as he met with the other Clans.

When the four cats had long passed, Spottedflight rose to her paws and continued towards what had apparently been decided as the camp. She nosed her way through the grasses, noting with a sharp intake of breath that Spiderpaw and Lionpaw were up, gazing watchfully around the clearing. Quietly, she curled up under a scrawny bush, thinking that maybe she could get some sleep before Ravenstar set everyone to work...

"Where have you _been_?"

Groggily raising her head, Spottedflight's amber eyes found Puddlefrost's ice blue ones and instantly narrowed. "What's it to you?" the warrior spat, placing her head back on her paws. She didn't dare close her eyes, but they took on a misty sheen that suggested she'd rather go back to her nap.

Puddlefrost made a strangled noise of disbelief. "What's it to me?" she asked incredulously, her eyes stretch wide in shock. "Spottedflight, you could have been killed! You don't know what's out there; you're lucky to be alive!"

Spottedflight rolled her eyes, snorting loudly. "_Please_," she meowed scathingly. "I don't spend all my time snuggled up with apprentice toms; I know how to defend myself, whether or not you do."

Sputtering angrily, Puddlefrost's already fluffy fur began to puff up. "First of all," the pale gray she-cat growled, "Spiderpaw and Lionpaw were made warriors yesterday. Spidersun and Lionfang. You'd know that if you hadn't snuck off. Second, I know perfectly well how to defend myself. What I know how to do that you seem to have forgotten, however, is defend my _Clan_. SkyClan needs its cats more than ever now that we are establishing a new home! We need to defend our borders like we have never defended them before now that we have four other Clans living nearby. You can't just leave as you please without telling anycat, _especially_ if you don't know the borders and can get SkyClan into a lot of trouble it doesn't need, and then come back empty-pawed and sleep until sun-high!"

Keeping herself very stiff so that she would not attack, Spottedflight rose to her paws. "The sun is barely above the trees, let alone sun-high," the tortishell warrior began in a threateningly low voice. "When I left, we didn't even have a _camp_. Hunting didn't even cross my mind." Puddlefrost opened her mouth with a retort, but Spottedflight continued. "Don't say you would've hunted, because we both know that's a lie. I was checking out the territory, getting some fresh air."

This wasn't a complete lie. Spottedflight _had_ wandered off in search of a place to get away from Puddlefrost, Mistsong, Spidersun, and Lionfang. She hadn't, of course, intended of straying beyond the fence when she first tore away from Mistsong and Lionpaw. But Puddlefrost didn't need to know what had happened, and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh, yes, fresh air must be terribly difficult to come by as a cat that's been on the move for who knows how many moons," Puddlefrost meowed sarcastically, her usually innocent eyes glinting with a temporary hatred.

"I didn't mean literal fresh air," Spottedflight shot back, her voice still dangerously quiet. "I meant time away from you, Mistsong, and your stupid mates."

Puddlefrost, looking stung, was about to reply when Spottedflight raised one paw, unsheathing her claws. She held them there in utter silence for a few moments, enjoying the look of terror that passed over her sister's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Puddlefrost," she warned softly.

The gray sister backed away, her blue eyes wide. "Y-you wouldn't!"

Spottedflight was briefly aware that cats were beginning to notice the argument. She could see a stunned Spidersun in her peripheral vision, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting her point across to Puddlefrost, at long last.

"I don't want to," she meowed, amber eyes glinting. "But that doesn't mean I won't."

With a final distressed cry, Puddlefrost turned and fled from the clearing. Spidersun tore after her immediately. Spottedflight stalked off in the opposite direction, keeping her gaze set firmly in front of her. She padded resolutely through the grasses as they grew from brushing her belly to towering over her head. The sun was crawling higher in the sky, casting warm rays on Spottedflight's flank. Her blood only boiled hotter as the sun's heat mixed with the rising temperature of her temper.

The fence came into view, and Spottedflight knew what she wanted to do. She slipped under the wooden structure again, hardly remembering to avoid the chestnut-colored creatures through her emotions. She'd nap somewhere out of the new camp, somewhere away from the cats who know astonishingly little about her but pretended to know so much.

**AN: ...Review? ._.**


	10. Chapter 10

Spottedflight, tired from her exposition past the fence the other day, half-heartedly dragged a massive pile of thorns and brambles towards the camp. Haypaw and Sagepatch had found a shaded area that would be a good place to train apprentices, but it had been full of wild roses and similarly spiky plants. Ravenstar had decided that they would clear out the bushes and use them to build a protective wall around the camp, killing two mice with one pounce.

Covered in small cuts and utterly unhappy, the tortishell warrior began pulling apart the heap of sharp plants, stacking portions of it onto the growing wall around the clearing. The plan was to make the wall as tall as they could, leaving a gap for entrance that was shielded by the broad trunk of a tree. The work had proved itself to be arduous, painful, and dull.

"I bet our ancestors never had to do this," a voice complained loudly. Spottedflight turned her head with mild interest to see Darkmoon inspecting a thorn in his pad. Jayspots was weaving leaves and twigs into the wall of the new nursery. "They just found the caves and lived in them."

"If you find some caves nearby for us to live in, do tell," Creekstone meowed coldly, appearing beside the off-white tom. "Even Smudgenose is doing his part; I'm sure you can find it in yourself to work a little harder."

Darkmoon scowled, picking up a mouthful of leaves and disappearing around the other side of the den. It was built between two trees that were close enough together for their branches to interlock. Using larger branches they had built walls around the two, and now they were reinforcing the cracks.

Her pile of materials depleted, Spottedflight turned and began the trek back to the training hollow. The sun felt hotter than normal, and Spottedflight felt an overwhelming wish to curl up in some shade and sleep for a moon. As she padded through the grasses she heard a faint whispering. Drawing nearer, the words started to become clearer, carrying to her ears.

"...She didn't mean it, Puddlefrost."

"You saw her, Spidersun. She meant every syllable of it."

"I'm sure she was just angry," Spidersun persisted. Spottedflight could see the tips of his ears wading through the meadow back to camp two fox-lengths to the right of the tortishell warrior. "She's your sister."

"What's that got to do with it?" Puddlefrost wailed. "She wants to attack me, tear me limb from limb."

"I was there," the black tom told her. "And she said she _didn't_ want to attack you."

"But she _would_ attack me!" the gray she-cat moaned. "What did I ever do to her?"

Spottedflight didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation. She padded away with a stony expression, the pain of her scratches extinguished. Spidersun and Puddlefrost had been talking about her: there was no question of that. Despite how much she didn't want to care, her sister's words had stung. What _had_ Puddlefrost ever done to her?

_You know full well_, murmured the dark beast inside of her. _She's been inconsiderate, ignorant. She refuses to learn as you refuse to take her unawareness._

Nodding slowly, Spottedflight began to tear clumps out of the mass of brambles. _Until she learns she has no reason to be shocked_, she told herself. The dark beast purred with content at this. _She deserved what she got. You don't take it back_, it pushed. "Yeah," Spottedflight murmured. "Yeah!"

"Uh, you okay, Spottedflight?"

She looked up in alarm to see Birchpaw watching her from a few fox-lengths away. A pile of herbs lay at his paws, evidently dropped so he could speak to her. Spottedflight felt her face get hot. "I'm fine," she muttered as she began to lug her haul back to camp. "Perfectly fine."

The medicine cat apprentice watched awkwardly as a flustered Spottedflight inched past him. The tom was her little brother, but they had grown apart. Gone were the days of Spottedflight visiting her little siblings and Sagepatch. She had hardly seen Birchpaw or Haypaw since they had become apprentices.

His amber eyes were so like her own...

_Family, _spat the dark beast, rising from its satisfaction. _He is nothing to you. You operate without SkyClan._

_He's innocent, though, _Spottedflight thought sadly as she tugged the brambles along behind her. The beast let out a noise almost like a laugh, but it was heavy and cruel. Spottedflight tried to recoil, but it was inside of her. She couldn't expel it, it didn't take orders. There was a moment of fleeting panic before it spoke again.

_No one is innocent anymore, _it reassured darkly. _It is too late for innocence._

Before Spottedflight could further speculate the matter, she had reached the camp. She padded along the finished part of the prickly wall and began adding on to the end. It was then that she heard voices again, carrying over the thick barrier of thorns.

"Quit moping, Puddlefrost," Mistsong sighed, picking up a mouthful of branches and patting them into place in a gap near the bottom of the wall of the warriors'-den-to-be. "There's no use sulking over lost prey."

"Lost prey? Spottedflight is our sister! That's like a lost pheasant."

"Spottedflight isn't leader of StarClan, yet you're making her out to be."

"I value family," Puddlefrost meowed firmly. The pang in Spottedflight's chest was stomped on by the dark beast, who scowled heavily.

Mistsong smiled slightly. "And that's a big part of who you are, sis. But you can't get your fur in a tangle if cats don't always agree with you."

Puddlefrost merely sighed. Spottedflight watched her two siblings with smoldering amber eyes. The beast was roaring inside of her, excited. The tortishell warrior gasped in pain. She found she had embedded a thorn in the roof of her mouth, clutching firmly onto a rose branch as she had listened to Mistsong speaking to Puddlefrost.

Dropping the branch, she stalked off to see Thymeheart, angrier than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

"Keep up, Spottedflight!"

The tortishell warrior stuck her tongue out. "Me?" she asked with mock surprise. "Meringue's the one who's lagging!" Blue merely laughed, flashing Spottedflight a wide grin before facing her alluring gray eyes forward again.

Racing along the thunderpath, Spottedflight felt better than she had in ages. These cats understood her. They liked her. They knew how to have fun and how to _live_. Running with these cats was running like Spottedflight had never run before. A monster whizzed past, ruffling her fur. The stench was overwhelming for a moment, but then she soared through it and the cool air of the night dawned upon her once more.

"Tyskie, you great oaf!" the she-cat exclaimed as she slammed into a massive golden-brown tom with amber eyes a shade darker than her own. "Why'd you stop?"

He purred in amusement, his eyes twinkling. "I smell a WindClan patrol," he explained. Spottedflight felt the blood drain from her face. They had been on the WindClan side of the border. If they scented her...if they told SkyClan...She gulped.

"Let's beat it," she said quickly.

"Come on, Flight," Leer meowed. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Spottedflight opened her mouth, ready with a retort about having her Clan to worry about, but she quickly closed it again. The Horseplace cats hated to hear about the Clans. She tried to pretend she wasn't part of SkyClan when she was with them. "I just think that toying with a WindClan dusk patrol isn't living up to our potential," she invented calmly, though she noted that her voice sounded a smidge higher than normal.

Leer's deep green eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Oh?" he asked.

She nodded. The other cats began to watch her with mild interest. "What do you think we should do?" Spear asked in his deep, quiet voice. For a moment, Spottedflight had half a mind to slash him across the face, but she repressed the feeling.

"Well," Spottedflight meowed, trying to buy time. These cats hated the Clans. She wanted to please them, but she didn't know how. The dark beast in her belly rose and corrupted her brain. "Maybe we could plan a raid?"

"A raid?" Leer asked. Spear fixed his icy blue eyes on her. She suppressed a shiver, turning away from his gaze and looking to Blue.

"You guys always talk about plans to get the Clans to move," she pointed out. "SkyClan has just made it worse for you."

"We don't have enough cats yet," Blue responded calmly.

"But you have me," the tortishell warrior meowed. "An insider. It was just an idea, though."

Blue nodded. "Not now," she meowed. "Though I admire your spirit, I don't want to get into anything serious for a while. At least, not until we've got a concrete reason to. It's more fun just running wild and free, anyway." The group murmured their support, Spottedflight joining in so she wouldn't look like a mousebrain. "Let's get out of here, those cats are getting closer."

Following Blue, Spottedflight crossed the thunderpath so that they were out of the way of the patrol. She was about to sit down when a heap of golden-brown fur crashed into her, knocking her into the soft grasses.

"What was that for?" she snapped, her voice more harsh than she had anticipated.

"Getting you back for earlier," Tyskie mewed with a grin, undeterred. Spottedflight gave him a reluctant smile, getting to her paws and ramming her shoulder playfully into his. He pretended to fall over in pain and acted out an elaborate death, Spottedflight howling with laughter through the whole thing.

"It's getting light," Pika noted after a long while, grooming her yellow-and-black fur. Spottedflight sighed, watching Tyskie as he got to his paws.

"I don't want to go back," she said quietly. Tyskie gave her a sweet smile of understanding. He padded up to her and she leaned into his side. She was happy here. She liked not having responsibilities. It was easy to run with the group and not think about her life back with SkyClan.

"We all love you, Flight," Tyskie meowed earnestly. "And we understand why you have to go back to them every morning, no matter what Leer and Spear say," he added quietly into her ear. Spottedflight gave a weak chuckle. "See you tonight," Tyskie told her. She nodded.

"See you tonight."

Spottedflight watched as the six cats tore across the thunderpath and slipped under the fence, heading for the barn where they lived. When they were all out of sight, she allowed herself another sigh before she turned and padded over the hill towards the home she detested so much.

Lionfang woke with a start. He lifted his dark golden head, glancing around the half-finished den. He could have sworn that he had heard a rustling of moss, but all the cats around him were sleeping calmly, their flanks rising and falling slowly. Looking up at the sky, the tom figured it would be useless to try and get back to sleep. As quietly as he could, he rose to his paws and padded out of the den.

The weak morning light was beginning to penetrate its way across the deep blue sky. Rays of pinks and yellows brightened the horizon. Lionfang smiled slightly. It looked as though the day promised to be positively lovely.

Tearing his leafy green gaze away from the rising sun, the tom decided he would do a little hunting before the cats began to wake. He trotted towards the new camp entrance, noting that the dawn patrol had already left.

Weaving through the grasses, Lionfang decided he would hunt near the border. He tended to prefer hunting in the small forest that covered part of the hill, but he knew the view of the lake would be spectacular. Following his nose, he caught the distinct scent of rabbit wafting up from the row of trees and hedges along the thunderpath. He set off at a quick pace, hoping to catch it before it wandered across the path.

The moment the rabbit came into sight, however, the warrior was distracted by a new smell. All along the SkyClan side of the thunderpath he could smell loners, cats he'd never met before. His prey forgotten, Lionfang began to investigate. He moved slowly through the grasses and flowers, breathing deeply. Below the scent of wildflowers, he could make out the scents of six cats he had never met before. With those, however, there was one he knew very well.

Spottedflight.


	12. Chapter 12

Spottedflight woke with a start to a harsh tugging at the scruff of her neck. Her amber eyes snapped open and she found herself swinging above the ground, being carried from the warriors' den like a kit. The next moment she was soaring through the air, landing heavily on her side. She heard heavy pawsteps stalking up to her, and she scrambled to face the source. For a moment she was blinded by the bright sunlight that spilled over the camp. When her eyes adjusted she swallowed nervously.

Ravenstar.

For a moment the leader, now seeming larger than ever, merely stared at Spottedflight. His dark blue eyes were terrifying, burning holes in her pelt as she attempted to hold eye contact. After the longest moments the she-cat had ever endured, the tom opened his mouth.

"Explain yourself."

Pure fear took over Spottedflight's body as she looked up into the eyes of SkyClan's leader. The dark beast fought, however, and it quickly took control of her thoughts. "Explain what?" she asked as coolly as she could, on the verge of shaking with terror.

A snarl like no snarl the tortishell warrior had ever heard ripped from Ravenstar's mouth. "Lionfang scented you along the border, accompanied by six loners. I demand to know what you were doing with them." His voice was even, soft. Spottedflight almost wanted him to let loose all his wrath, too lose control, to scream in rage, to tear at her fur. But he stayed unnervingly calm, keeping himself still with his claws sheathed.

"They chased me," Spottedflight invented lamely, no conviction behind her words. Ravenstar's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and she felt the blood drain from her face. "A-and they caught me. For a little. B-but something scared them when the sun began to show, a-and they ran off."

For a moment it seemed as though the enormous black tom cat would believe this story. Then he opened his mouth and Spottedflight tensed her muscles in anticipation. "Lies!" the tom yowled. "All lies! Tell the truth, Spottedflight."

"I _am_ telling the truth!" she protested, her voice getting louder as the dark beast boiled her blood. Before she could stop herself she had unsheathed her claws. "Why would you have a reason to distrust me?"

Ravenstar laughed loudly at this, though the laugh was harsh. "You don't think I've seen how you've been acting lately? Fighting with your sister, threatening to harm her physically as well as emotionally? I have _every_ reason to distrust you, Spottedflight. Put your claws away."

Spottedflight ignored him, her lips rising into a snarl. "Don't you tell me what to do," she retorted, the dark beast rearing up inside her and taking full reigns of her thoughts, her feelings, her actions. She was possessed. The dark beast was her, she was the dark beast. They were no longer two separate souls but one soul, terrible and intertwined, inseparable and unable to survive without the other.

"As leader of your Clan," Ravenstar growled, "I have every right to tell you what to do. I am telling you now to put your claws away before you do something foolish."

"Foolish?" Spottedflight shrieked. "I can show you foolish. But I can also show you bold and strong and powerful. You will regret what you have done today."

He snorted, eyeing Spottedflight as though she were a particularly mischievous kit. She wanted to lash out at him, to tear deep welts in his skin, but the dark beast said not yet. "I will regret?" Ravenstar asked coldly. "No, Spottedflight, it is you who will regret this day. For the next moon you will be subjected to apprentice duties. You will sleep in the apprentices' den. You will do whatever any warrior or higher-ranked cat tells you to. You are forbidden to leave camp without an escort. If, by the end of the moon, your behavior has not improved, we will extend the punishment until it does."

Before Spottedflight could spit another word out, Ravenstar turned and bounded off, leaving her, claws unsheathed, standing amongst a group of curious onlookers. The looks on the faces of the cats around her only infuriated her further. "What are you looking at?" she questioned loudly, her anger clear in her voice. The crowd quickly scattered and she was left alone.

Almost alone.

Puddlefrost stood a few fox-lengths away, her blue eyes wide but set with determination. She took a few tentative pawsteps forward and Spottedflight rounded on her, amber eyes glittering with rage. "Get back!" she commanded furiously.

She did not obey. She took a half a pawstep forward and Spottedflight lost it. She flew at her sister. The fluffy gray she-cat did not move. She did not twitch. She did not wince. She merely stood there as Spottedflight tore a deep slash in her shoulder. "What's wrong with you?" Spottedflight demanded. "Fight back!"

"I'm not here to fight," Puddlefrost mewed quietly, her voice shaking. "I just want to tell you something." Dark, sticky blood was oozing from the wound on her shoulder, but she took no notice.

Spottedflight howled with rage. "I don't want to hear you lecture me! I've had enough!"

Puddlefrost's lip quivered. When she spoke, her voice shook so much that the words were almost lost. "S-Spottedflight," she whispered. "I'm pregnant." She paused, drawing in a deep, shuddering breath. "You're my sister, and I thought you might want to know."

For a moment, Spottedflight wanted to sheath her claws and run to her sister, to comfort her and to apologize for her behavior. This displeased the dark beast. Before Spottedflight could stop herself, she screeched, "Well, you thought wrong!" She turned away from the warrior—now queen—and darted out of camp. She leapt straight over the thorn wall, tearing through the grasses. The wind in her fur was exhilarating, empowering. A few shouts sounded after her but she didn't stop to hear what they said. She reached the thunderpath and dashed across it. She ducked under the fence and pelted to the barn.

_Ravenstar can't contain me. He isn't my leader anymore._

**AN: I'm very proud of this chapter. Reader feedback would be excellent.**


	13. Chapter 13

Spottedflight slithered through the grass, her claws already unsheathed in anticipation. A thirst for blood she had never experienced before had consumed her senses as the dark beast took the reigns of her body. She could envision herself tearing through flesh, howling with delight as victim after victim fell to her claws. The tortishell warrior would occasionally began to stir and wonder if these were her own feelings or those of the dark beast, but whatever trace of her old personality would quickly be quelled.

Flanking her on all sides were the six cats of the Horseplace. Blue was directly to her right, her own gray eyes glinting with the want for a fight. Spottedflight had had almost no trouble convincing them to aid her. They had been growing restless, she could tell. When Tyskie had taken her side, the others began to see the appeal of a good, bloody fight. The golden-brown tom crept along on Spottedflight's other side, dark amber eyes flashing in the moonlight.

The others slid through the meadow behind them. Pika's nearly black eyes were smoldering with excitement. Tiny and golden-yellow as she was, with black-tipped ears and black stripes, she was not as innocent as she looked. She craved a fight. They all did.

Spear and Leer were side by side. The two brutish toms already had their teeth bared in silent snarls. Spear's icy blue eyes were hard and focused. Spottedflight could almost see the fantasies he was dreaming up behind them as he absentmindedly flexed his claws. Leer's own deep green eyes were alight with the coming bloodlust. The mysterious black tom had waited a long time to sink his claws into something that could put up a fight.

Last was Meringue, the least enthusiastic of the bunch. It was clear by her light amber eyes that the fluffy cream-colored she-cat would have preferred to have stayed behind. Spottedflight couldn't figure out why the group kept her around, but Blue had assured that she would understand when she saw her fight.

They were approaching their destination now. The great wall of thorns SkyClan had constructed seemed laughable since Spottedflight's escape, when she cleanly leapt over it and raced away. She halted and bunched her muscles, streaking forward and lunging over the top. The other six swiftly followed suit, landing soundlessly beside her. They were in.

Slowly, they fanned out around the camp, edging closer to the tree in the center where Ravenstar held the meetings. They circled around it, backs to the center, before Blue made eye-contact with Spottedflight. Gray and amber met, and the powerful blue-gray she-cat gave the tiniest of nods.

Spottedflight's blood-curdling yowl was one she would never forget.

Ravenstar was first into the clearing. Spottedflight was just where they had planned her to be; facing his den. She had made it clear before they left that Ravenstar was hers. The others would merely wreak as much havoc as they could while the tortishell warrior ripped as many lives from SkyClan's leader as she could.

Cackling with delight as his blue eyes stretched wide, Spottedflight flexed her claws a final time and lunged at him. She tore a deep slash in his shoulder, smiling to herself as the blood dripped between her claws. The dark beast was roaring with sheer delight, urging her to do more. Ravenstar reared back in pain and slammed his paws down onto Spottedflight's shoulders.

Caught off guard, Spottedflight shrieked, writhing beneath the tom so he would let her go. He lowered his head to her ear, speaking in an unsettling croon. "I warned you," Ravenstar murmured into her ear. She yowled with displeasure and forced her way out from under his paws. She took in a deep breath and slashed her right paw across the tom's face. She almost recoiled as she pierced his left eye, but she swallowed the bile in her throat and saw the gash to its finish. The tom crumpled in shock as she tore her claws away from his flesh.

He closed his remaining eye.

Spottedflight was mad with delight as she watched Ravenstar lose his first life. She stood poised beside him, ready to attack when he awoke. Or perhaps she should tear out his innards now, while he was unconscious. He could never wake if she wanted it to be so...

But before the tortishell rogue could dig her claws into his chest and tear chunks of his flesh from its whole, an immense force barreled into her.

"How _dare _you!" a painfully familiar voice screeched. Creekstone stood over his daughter, flanks heaving with rage. "And to think I pitied you. To think I used to be _proud to be your father_."

The words stung, but Spottedflight forced the feelings away. She was weak when her father loved her. This was better. This was satisfying.

"You're a monster," Creekstone meowed, his voice quiet and shaking. "I won't kill you. I could never kill you. But I will leave you with something to remember me by."

A scream ripped from Spottedflight's lips before she could stifle it as her father, deputy of SkyClan, tore a long rip in her cheek. He then pulled back, his icy blue eyes not showing it if he was disgusted with himself. "I would say that I would see you in StarClan," Creekstone meowed, "but I won't pretend that our ancestors will take you."

He bounded off, leaving a further enraged Spottedflight leaping to her paws despite the pounding pain of the wound her father had given her. She rounded to face Ravenstar, who was struggling to his paws. She would finish him. She would finish him _now_.

"Ravenstar!" Tawnythroat vociferated. The sandy-colored she-cat knocked Spottedflight over before she could touch the injured and half-blinded leader. "Your father may have spared you," the leader's mate growled. "But that doesn't mean that I will!"

Spottedflight was on her paws in a flash, facing the warrior with malice distorting her face. Just behind the she-cat she could see the fallen body of Pika, though the other five were still fighting with everything they had. The Clans were their enemy. They needed to pose a serious threat. Lunging for the shaggy, tawny throat of her victim, Spottedflight sank her teeth into the fur.

It was too late to turn back when she realized her mistake.

Tawnythroat craned her neck and dug her own fangs into the back of Spottedflight's neck. The she-cat began to panic as the nerves severed. She couldn't move her left hind leg! Why couldn't she move it? She wasn't going to die! _SkyClan _was going to die!

Struggling was useless. Spottedflight felt her limbs go useless, one-by-one. It had happened in no more than an instant, but she felt the panic and the pain in slow motion. Tawnythroat released her and she crumpled heavily to the ground. She uselessly tried to get back to her paws, but nothing would listen to her. With a terrible snarl, Tawnythroat tore her claws across Spottedflight's neck.

Just before she died she watched a fountain of blood pour from a wound she could not see below her chin.

**AN: My apologies for not updating for a few days. Anticipation for the final Harry Potter movie followed by severe Post-Potter Depression and a wish to finish reading **_**The Capitol Games**_** by VividlyVisceral consumed my time. As always, reviews would be appreciated~**


	14. Chapter 14

Blue had noticed almost immediately when Spottedflight had fallen. That was two cats down; five couldn't take on the nineteen that stood tall against them. Her yowled retreat sent the remaining Horseplace cats chasing after her, nursing a satisfactory variety of injuries that the Clan cats had given the. Bristlehaze and Willowmist had moved towards the golden-yellow body, but Ravenstar raised his tail. "We will bring them the body later on."

Every cat had seen the battle; there was no point in calling a meeting. Despite still having eight lives, the massive black cat looked terrible for wear. His face was covered in blood, a few strands of flesh hanging off in jagged ribbons. The gash on his shoulder was still bleeding rather heavily, drying on his disheveled fur. Tawnythroat dashed over to him and coaxed him into leaning onto her sandy-colored shoulder. A gaping, bloody hole had replaced his left eye. Haypaw squeaked and looked away when she noticed it, and the aversion to the wound was clear on the faces of the other cats.

The awkward silence was broken by a loud wail. SkyClan turned to see Puddlefrost, beginning to show signs of the kits she was carrying, with her nose buried in the bloodied fur of her fallen sister, Spottedflight. A few cats scowled and turned away when they saw that the gray she-cat still cared for the traitor. None of the cats of SkyClan had died, and no real damage had been dealt to the camp. As far as they were concerned, it was just a regular dawn as the sun began to light up the blood-streaked clearing.

Slowly, Spidersun padded over to his mate. He did not touch his nose to the fur of the dead she-cat, but merely sat by Puddlefrost as she mourned. He stroked her gray flank with his tail, watching the queen with sad eyes. At an equally slow pace, Mistsong and Lionfang stepped forward. Mistsong lay beside her two sisters, one breathing and one still, and buried her nose into the already icy cold flesh of her slain sibling.

"My _baby_!" Sagepatch moaned, forcing her way through the crowd. She joined the four cats already crowded around Spottedflight. "She was so sweet! So gentle! What h-happened?" She collapsed to the ground, staring forlornly at the second kit to die of this litter. "Do you think she is with Beetlepaw?" she asked quietly.

Creekstone moved to lick Sagepatch's shoulder. He did not regret the gash on Spottedflight's face that his own claws had created. "No," he told his mate bluntly. "She was a traitor and if StarClan welcomes her, I don't want to join them when I die."

"H-how can you s-say that?" Sagepatch asked incredulously, her green eyes wide with sadness.

The deputy said nothing, fixing his eyes away from his chilling daughter.

Haypaw and Birchpaw padded up warily together. Their older sister—dead? "I wish I could have saved you," Birchpaw whispered earnestly into her fur, so quiet that he knew no one could hear him. "I always liked you best."

Silence hung in the air as the family accepted to loss of Spottedflight. The Clan looked on, unmoving, as one by one the cats drifted away from the body. Finally, the tortishell she-cat lay alone, encircled by her former Clan. Pika's body lay forgotten at the edge of camp.

Limping, Ravenstar stepped forward. He glanced up with his remaining eye at LoneTree and winced at the thought of climbing it. "Cats of SkyClan!" he called from where he stood, his voice trembling slightly from the pain in his face. "Spottedflight was a traitor, I won't deny. It is unclear where she went wrong, as most of us remember her has a sweet and selfless cat. Regardless of the fact that she went sour, we will bury her here. Smudgenose and Jayspots, would you be so kind as to take her body and bury her outside camp?"

The two toms nodded wordlessly and stepped forward. SkyClan stayed silent as the two hoisted Spottedflight's body between them with little difficulty and exited the camp. A lone whimper escaped Sagepatch's lips as they disappeared from sight.

"Bristlehaze and Darkmoon," Ravenstar continued weakly. "You are to take the dead she-cat of the attackers and leave her on the fenced side of the thunderpath. Do not approach the cats; they may still have some fighting spirit.

"SkyClan is not ready to fall. We have suffered much in these past moons, but we are stronger than ever because of it. We did not come so far just to be stamped out by hostile loners, rogues, kittypets, or Clan cats. I am very proud by the way all of you fought today. It is something I will never forget."

A bitter silence fell as it was realized that Ravenstar never _could_ forget. His eye was lost in the battle today. The hardships of SkyClan would forever bear their mark on his torn face.

"That being said," the tom continued, "I have one last announcement to make." Ravenstar turned to face Creekstone, now speaking only to him. For a few moments they merely watched each other, Ravenstar relaxed as Creekstone shivered in anticipation of the leader's words. "It is my wish to retire as leader."

Yowls of protest sprung up around the camp, but the tom waved his tail for them to cease. "It is silly for me to believe that a half-blind cat can provide the leadership SkyClan deserves." Creekstone looked both mortified and flattered, but he was clearly trying his best to keep a straight face. "I would like for you to accompany me to Moonpool as soon as possible so that I may relinquish my name and extra lives. Do you accept this?"

Creekstone nodded once, his expression set.

SkyClan had been expecting new beginnings when they joined life by the lake. They had all known that life would never be the same as it was in the gorge. None could say that they could have ever foreseen this, but every last cat knew that everything that had happened was for the best.

**AN: Reviews are always lovely to receive.**


	15. Epilogue

**AN: I'm putting this at the beginning of the chapter so it doesn't kill the mood at the end. I just want to say **_**thank you**_** to everyone who read and possibly even reviewed this story. Writing this trilogy has been a journey and a learning experience, and I know I've become a better writer because of it. …That was cheesy.**

**But seriously. Thanks. :) **

**E P I L O G U E**

Puddlefrost padded out of the nursery, blinking her eyes happily at the sunlight that was spilling into the camp. A bird chirped a ways off, causing the gray queen to smile. The place truly was lovely. She didn't miss the gorge very much; she had been too little, and it couldn't compare with the gentle meadow where she now sat. The gorge couldn't compare to SkyClan's new camp. After the earthquake, the gorge had proved itself fragile and dangerous. But the strong thorn wall around this camp could never fail. The dens had dense walls and were carefully constructed. They peppered the clearing, surrounded by tangles of brambles and shrubs. The overall effect was of winding paths that led to each den, with a good-sized clearing in the center for meetings, sharing tongues, and eating prey. It was cozy and secure. It was home.

Her smile widened into a grin as a very small black she-cat with shaggy gray stripes tumbled out of the nursery, her plumed tail streaming out behind her. The kit looked up at her mother, bright blue eyes apologetic. "Sorry, mommy!" she squeaked, causing Puddlefrost to purr and lick her between the ears.

"Don't worry, Littlekit," Puddlefrost mewed gently. "Are your siblings awake?"

As if on cue, two more kits spilled out of the nursery, followed by three curious sets of eyes. They all looked up at their mother. The first two grinned sheepishly, springing apart, while their siblings smiled sleepily in greeting.

"Morning!" one of the kits who had been tussling chirped. She shook her fur out, a few scraps of moss flinging towards her siblings. Her cheerful green eyes snuck a glance at the tom that was picking himself up.

"No fair, Honeykit!" he meowed loudly at the golden-colored she-cat. Honeykit merely stuck her tongue out at her brother. The icy blue eyes of the dark gray tom covered in helter-skelter black stripes narrowed slightly as he leapt at his sister and started a fresh brawl.

"Honeykit, Jaggedkit," Puddlefrost scolded lightly. The two stopped abruptly and gazed up at their mother, ears flat in embarrassment. Puddlefrost's heart softened at their sweet gazes, but she didn't tell them this. She was awful at holding a firm paw over them.

"Serves you right," a ginger she-cat with bright green eyes pointed out, her voice sounding almost bored.

A pure black she-cat with bright blue eyes watched her sister curiously. "Why's that, Briarkit?" she piped up.

Briarkit glanced at her sister, very obviously thinking she was a little slow. "_Because_, Splashkit," she began, as though the answer was totally obvious, "they know not to fight in front of mother. We _all_ know she can't stand to see siblings fighting."

"It was just for fun!" Honeykit protested, Jaggedkit nodding firmly beside her. Briarkit shot the two a glare.

"Guys," a tiny voice mewed. A light gray head was peeking out of the nursery, never having fully exited with Briarkit and Splashkit. "Guys, don't fight." The pleading in her bright green eyes was enough to make any heart melt. She made her way shyly out of the nursery, sitting down next to Puddlefrost.

"_Honestly_, Lilykit," Honeykit complained. "Lighten up. You're always worrying over everyone."

Lilykit shrunk down into Puddlefrost's paw, blending in quite well. "Now, Honeykit," the queen meowed. "No need to be so rude to your sister."

Pouting, Honeykit dropped the subject. The seven cats sat in silence as the sun rose higher in the sky.

_My little kits will be apprentices soon_, Puddlefrost noted with a twinge of sadness. It was almost funny, really. Puddlefrost and her siblings had been on the receiving end of the first set of ceremonies Ravenclaw had performed when he was leader. Now Puddlefrost's kits would become apprentices in the first ceremony that, aside from that of the deputy, Creekstar would perform as leader.

As bittersweet as it was to see Ravenclaw retire due to the injuries he had sustained from the Horseplace attack, Puddlefrost was proud that her own father had taken over as leader. Willowmist had been named as his deputy, a decision well-supported by SkyClan.

A lot had certainly changed since Ravenclaw had been a young leader and Puddlefrost had been an innocent kit. Her life had been far from ordinary. She'd faced alarming amounts of tragedy and death. She had been uprooted with the rest of the Clan from their home. She had followed the other four Clans on a wild goose chase where many cats had died. She had established a new home by the lake, finally back with the other Clans—where SkyClan truly belonged.

And along the way, Puddlefrost had found love.

Spidersun had remained the only element of the life Puddlefrost had always imagined for herself that had come true. She had always envisioned herself falling in love and having a big family, dying of old age in the gorge. But her hopes were snatched away with the earthquake. Only Spidersun remained there from her fantasies.

Now their kits had joined him there. Littlekit, Honeykit, Jaggedkit, Briarkit, Splashkit, and Lilykit. It had taken a long time to get there, but Puddlefrost finally had the ideals she had always been silently wishing for, asking StarClan just to grant her this one joy.

On the journey to where she now sat, those wishes had seemed pointless. They ought to have been blotted out, crumbled, shattered, broken. They had seemed trivial and almost _stupid_. But Puddlefrost had never given up. There was always a piece of her that yearned to fall in love, the have kits, to raise a family, and to live peacefully. And now, sitting here in the strengthening light with her kits scattered around her...

Maybe, just maybe, those wishes didn't seem so broken after all.


End file.
